Regret
by SneakerHead14
Summary: This one of my darker and sadder stories. Suck at summaries. R&R!


Logan sat down on the couch in his lonely mansion. He was the CEO of a business and had invested in some stocks that were doing great which lead to him getting all of his money. He owned 3 Porsches and 2 Ferraris.

Although he had all of this money he wasn't satisfied completely. He wanted to settle down and start a relationship. He if ten thought back to high school when he dated Rocky Blue.

Rocky Blue.

He always smiled when he thought of her. He wished that he didn't fight so much with his ex-stepsister, Cece so much. The probably would've been married with kids and he'd be the happiest man alive. He constantly regretted not trying to get her back after their breakup. He never really had the chance if you think of it. After they broke up she met this other guy named Mark.

Mark Colpress.

He hated that name. He was the guy that took his girl away from him. He was the total package. He was muscular. Even more than Logan. He played on the school football team, had piercing green eyes, a caramel complexion similar to Rocky's, and all the girls wanted him. But he had his eye on one brunette. She had her eye on him too once Logan was out of the picture. She completely forgot about him and was head over heels for this Mark guy.

He hated seeing them together. Now he and Rocky were still good friends but he always wanted more than a good friendship but it didn't work out that way. Eventually, after high school had ended, Mark proposed to Rocky about the same time she was discovered by talent scouts and Mark drafted into the NFL. They had the busiest lives. Mark was grafted to the Oakland Raiders all the way in California. Apparently it all worked out because Rocky was signed with HollyWood Records out in Cali.

They bought a nice big three story house in Los Angeles. Soon Rocky had gotten pregnant with her first had everything they ever wanted. Rocky had to take a break but her fans didn't mind at all. They were happy for the 24 year old.

Later that year, Mark was allegedly accused of domestic violence. Being that he was a football player they immediately investigated. Bruises and cuts were found on Rocky's arms. But there was no evidence that he was the one who had done it. In the midst of all this Rocky was expecting her second child. Due to complications the baby didn't make it. She was heartbroken. She was glad that she had MJ to comfort her and be there for his mother through it all.

She finally went back to making music that next year. She was one of the most popular and powerful woman in the world. Everyone could recognize her voice. She was like a younger version of Beyonce.

Then it happened.

It was all over the news.

"Former Shake It Up Chicago! Star and pop icon, Rocky Blue has been found dead in her three story Los Angeles House!"

That's all that was heard everywhere. It was like the world had just stopped. Everyone was speechless. It was so... unexpected. Logan was torn. He was so depressed that he even considered committing suicide but he didn't. He knew Rocky wouldn't want him to do that.

All the award show and radio tributes constantly played, filling everyone's ears with the voice of the late beloved star. Everyone had loved her and just as soon as she came, she was gone.

While investigating her death, the police had found Mark's fingerprints on the gun that had taken the young stars life. As they went deeper and deeper into the Investigation, the domestic violence allegation came back up.

The police had finally put all the pieces together. Mark had abused Ricky and she finally had told after being threatened that if she ever said anything she wold be killed. Mark had planned to kill her a while after the case had been forgotten.

Mark jr. had been taken into custody by his aunt and uncle Tyler and Tinka Blue. They took him in as if he was their own son. Mark was found in a grungy motel room in Compton in an attempt of escaping the cops. When they found him they arrested him and took him to court.

The jury had found him guilty of abuse and second degree murder. He was sentenced to life in jail.

Logan knew he could've prevented all thus if he asked her out. From the day and forever he'll regret it.


End file.
